True Lies
by Carol Quinn
Summary: A serial killer appears on the peaceful streets of Konoha, bringing terror to the residents of the city. Being overwhelmed, Kakashi Hatake also considered one of the best detective from the town, calls for his old friend, Hikari Wakahisa. Together with an ex-detective will try and solve the case. Will they be able to solve this case? Will Konoha return to its peaceful self?
1. Chapter 1 - Not a suicide

The sound of the camera flash is heard in the whole room, when a certain someone enters the room being greeted by her old friend, Kakashi Hatake.

"So, this is it?" she asks analyzing the scene alongside with the criminologists.

„Yeah, apparently he died yesterday, his neighbors began to suspect something."

„Give me the data" she demands lazily.

„Deidara, 24 years old, mercenary. He was arrested 3 times, one for drug possession, and the other two smuggling explosives."

„What about his background?"

„He was an orphan, but when he turned 16 he run away and joined a mercenary gang."

She nodded to the white haired man while looking at the corpse from the bed.

„What do you think?" the PI asks Kakashi still looking at the blonde young man now dead.

„The evidence lead us to believe is a suicide..."

„Wrong" turning her face to the detective she says with a cold tone.

„What?"

„This sure isn't a suicide."

„But everything that we have lead us to suicide" Kakashi explain with a calm yet demanding tone.

He was right, the clues lead him to believe it was a suicide; there was no proof of breaking in the apartment, nobody from the building saw somebody suspect enter in the apartment of their mercenary neighbor and nobody heard any signs of violence, all above there was not found any fingerprints or any type of violence on the victim. On the date of February 7 2013, Deidara, 24 years old was found dead with his throat cut and in the possession of a knife. Above his bed, on the wall was written the next sentence: "Art is a bang!" The case was classified as self harm/ suicide.

Then why would the PI think that it wasn't a suicide, rather a murder?

„Hikari, tell me why would you think is not a suicide?" Kakashi asks while he was following her.

„Give me a pair of gloves" the criminologist gives her a look, he's turning back to Kakashi which ensures him that she is an authorized person. The man gives Hikari the plastic pair of gloves and let her do as she wish.

Hikari is lying closer to the face of the victim analyzing it carefully. She prepares herself to touch the man face till the voice of Kakashi stops her.

„We didn't..."

„Well, that explains a lot" she says without letting Kakashi complete his sentence.

The criminologists, the agents and Kakashi look in shock as Hikari remove a USB stick from the victim's mouth.

„What the..." Kakashi was the first one to react at the shocking clue that was just now found.

„Somebody give me a towel, and a laptop" she demands coldly.

One of the agents rushes with a white towel, while another one is heading towards Hikari with a laptop. Before she inserts the USB inside the laptop she cleans it with the towel and after throws it alongside with the dirty gloves somewhere in the room.

The only folder that was on the USB contains couple pictures and a doc file. When the female detective opens the first picture the persons in the room gasp in shock as they watch the photos. It seems that not only the criminologists took pictures of the corps, but the maniac who did this too. Four photos of the young man before, in time and after the murder were took. Hikari close the last picture without showing any expression. The next file, the document took everyone by aback. The only thing wrote on the document was "THE" on the middle of the first page, the other 5 were all blank.

„What is this supposed to mean?" a man in the room asks revolted.

„I want a copy of this, and," Hikari handed the laptop to one of the agents as she turns to Kakashi.

„I want a detailed analysis of the cut from his mouth."

„Why?" Kakashi asks confused.

„I don't know, I just like giving orders" she responds slightly sarcastic at Kakashi's question before leaving the room with a lot of unanswered questions behind.

„We analysed the cut that was made in his mouth and there's nothing" the silver haired detective speaks while leading towards the main hall.

„Is there something suspicious about it?" the PI asks walking by Kakashi's side.

„I think being there in the first place is suspicious."

„He made it in the first place to put that USB without being too obvious. But he put it there for us to find it. There must be something more about this."

Suddenly Hikari stops, making Kakashi to turn around.

„Maybe he is testing us...He wants to see if we are „worthy"she suddenly says taking Kakashi by aback.

„Is that so..."he finally says looking in the opposite direction. „What kind of maniac would do that?"

„I actually think is pretty smart and interesting."

Kakashi looks at her in surprise, since that day she never saw something "interesting" let along "smart", but he was afraid to find a new side of Hikari, a side that should never be revealed.

„But of course he seems stuck in some kind of stupid ideology, and we have to teach him a lesson for that" Hikari explain with a small smirk on her face which made Kakashi afraid of what she may do next.

„I think you should slow down with this, you seem too fired up for this case," Kakashi says concerned.

„Calm down, I'm fine." she ensures him walking down the hall till she reached the main room of operation where she waited for Kakashi. He leads her to a room that says "Team 7", where are three more persons. Hikari gives Kakashi an questionable look waiting for an answer at her unasked question.

„They are my team" he respond when he sits at the head of the table and Hikari at the other one.

„Hope they're good for something" at the statement made by Hikari the three persons narrowed their eyes in the girl's direction making her raising her hands in defense.

„It was just a joke" she said unaffected by their glances. „Anyway, why am I here?" she asks looking around the room.

„I want you to meet them. This stupid looking blond is Naruto."

„Hey!" he jumps from his seat followed by everyone's glances. But he calms down by taking a more composed state and retaking his seat.

„This is Sakura" he gestures to the pink haired girl.

„Nice to meet you, miss" she says bowing her head.

„And this is Sasuke."

Hikari's expressionless eyes met Sasuke's, but after couple seconds Sasuke moves his glance elsewhere.

„And? Why would you think I want to meet you team? They are newbies, I can't work with them. They are useless for me."

„Who do you think you are to speak about us like that? You should shut your mouth! You know nothing about us!" Sasuke jumps from his chair and slammed his hands loud on the table.

Hikari just puts herself more comfortable on the chair and watches Sasuke's reaction.

„You know, I think this year's newbies are better than the previous ones" she sais casually looking in Kakashi's direction.

„I told you not to do that anymore" he gives out a small sigh before he scolds her.

„I just want to see what they are capable of."

„You could do that without doing this, you could actually see what they are capable of. I think about put them in this case."

„No, excluded. They are not ready for this kind of case, is a messed up case. Even you couldn't figure out it wasn't suicide."

„This isn't about me, this is about them!" he raises his voice but not too much.

„This is about you, because is your team and you should know their capability. If they are as good as you, I think we can make it without them, since we already have you."

And with that Hikari leaves the room.

„Who was that?" Sakura asks with a disgusted tone.

„My sister, and unfortunately the only one who could pull off this case."

The three detectives looked in shock at their master. How could she be better that Kakashi? That is what they thought, after all he is the best detective in Konoha. Then why she is the only one who could solve this case? Why Kakashi admitted that she is better than him? In truth, he admitted this years ago, when Hikari solved a case in just two days, a case that put Kakashi to the test for a week. He knew that since that day her motivation increased each and everyday. But he knew it was a curse too, that she had to support the loneliness she sent herself into. He knew that the day when she'll break will come, but he hoped that day will be far in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Can I join?

The phone calls, the loud talk between the fellow detectives were the first things you would hear when you enter a police station. That was no exception in the case of The Criminal Investigation Bureau. To go to that place became a routine for Hikari, is like that was her job. Making her way through the crowd of people, Hikari spotted Sasuke and Sakura standing in front of a door. When she got at them, she saw that the door they were standing in front of was the one that she walked in yesterday, "Team 7". She looks at the two young detectives unsure of the situation but asks them anyway:

„Where is Kakashi? And what are you two doing here?"

The two of them looked at her, just now being aware of her presence. Sasuke thinking about deep subjects about life, and Sakura trying to get his attention.

The pink haired girl send her an annoyed look and crossing her arms she says with authority in her voice:

„What we are doing here? What are you doing here?"

„I'm solving a case, isn't obvious enough? Or is not obvious enough for you to understand?" Hikari responded with a vestige of sarcasm.

Hikari looks once again at the raven haired man then back again at the door.

The female detective opens the door revealing a blonde man standing at the black table in the middle of the room. When she enters she spots Kakashi standing in front of the young man with his arms crossed.

„What is happening?" she asks.

„Nothing, I tried to make him understand that there is nothing good in calling the SAT in an operation with just one suspect. You were trained for this kind of situation, don't make me repeat myself again Naruto."

„Well, that is an unfortunate event, but I need to go to the victim's apartment" Hikari says with an uninterested look on her face.

„I can't help you right now. You can go and talk to him yourself."

The girl gives out an annoyed sigh but walks away disappointed by the man's response.

Hikari returns in the operating hall just to enter into another room that said Chief - Jiraiya. The PI didn't knock and entered without permission. In the office it was the so called Chief of the police station, Jiraiya, but he wasn't alone. How it is expected from an old perverted gezz, a girl around Hikari's age was making out with the 59 years old male.

„OMG, how could you? Cheat mom like that?!" Hikari says with a fake sad expression.

„You're the worst" the female says covering her face and pretending to cry.

„Wha...? You are married? And you have a child too. You bastard!"

The girl slaps Jiraiya in the face and leaves with her clothes in her arms. Hikari finally stops from acting just to close the door behind the girl that just left. Jiraiya put himself more confortable on the chair after he almost fall because of the girl's attack.

„Ugh, everytime you came up with a more original and painful excuse. What is it this time?"

Hikari now starts to laugh pointing her finger at the man's face.

„You should've seen your face back then. It was truly hilarious. Especially now you have something to remind you of this..."she says then returns to laugh.

The man looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. Then Jiraiya opened the drawer from his bureau and took a framed mirror.

„Aaaahhh...that...he screams when he realised the hand shaped mark from his right cheek."

„Oh man" Hikari finally calmed down from her laugh does she desperately needed.

„I need a mandate to go and investigate the apartment of the yesterday's victim" Hikari sits on the front seat office now with a totally serious face.

Jiraiya took a sheet of paper from the second drawer and wrote something on it.

„Is that all?" he asks without taking his eyes off the piece of paper.

„Yeah"

Jiraiya write the last thing on the paper then hand it to the detective. The girl takes the piece of paper and takes a look on it.

„Thanks" she says getting up from her seat and looking at the man.

„Be careful" the man said when Hikari reached the door and was about to leave the room.

„Kakashi told me that you are too hyped up for this case. I know that is hard for you, but try not to get emotionally involved."

Hikari nodes and leaves the room.

„Ah, sorry" a male voice says when accidentally bumped into Hikari. The girl raised her eyes to meet a pair of black eyes that hides more that just a sweet talking detective.

„Hikari. What brings you here?" the man asks after he takes a relative distance from the girl.

„I was called to solve a new case, murder."

„Oh, Kakashi called you?"

„Yeah..."

A moment of awkward silence enveloped between the two detectives until Kakashi came at the place the two of them were standing.

„Obito. You returned?"

„Yeah, I was just going to Jiraiya-sama to give the report about the events."

The white haired detective nodes and turns to Hikari, that was now looking somewhere in the big hall.

„Hikari" Kakashi wakes her from daydreaming leaving her with a questionable look.

„What is it?"

„Did you talked with Chief?"

„Yes" she looked down at the piece of paper she was holding.

„I'm going there right now."

„Do you want me to come with you?" Kakashi asks getting closer to her.

„No I'm fine."

„What about me? I wanna see this case. I haven't had a murder case in months."

The two detectives moved their glances to Obito, being unsure about this. Obito was a good detective, more like an efficient one. He would've done his job without getting too involved or too abusive with the authority he was given to. But about six years ago he was kidnaped by an unknown person even today. After he returned he suffered some traumatic effects and refused to talk to everyone who tried to help him. Nobody know what happened in that day, though nobody has the guts to ask. Since that day people looked with fear at him, but didn't doubt of his capability as a detective.

Kakashi knew that his childhood friend has something on his mind that he couldn't say to everybody, so he choose to keep silent about this. Knowing that this may be his fault too, he was even more determined to try and treat Obito like before. But it wasn't that easy, since Obito himself changed radically. It was like a completely new person, new behavior, new beliefs, new ways to do things. Sometimes Obito didn't recognised himself, he didn't knew if this is what he is doing or what that person is doing.

„Sure, whatever" Hikari responded returning to her usual cold attitude.

Kakashi looks at Hikari from the corner of his eyes unsure of what the girl is thinking. Usually, she does things with a purpose, she won't take someone with her to investigate something if is not with a more deep meaning to it.

„Well, I'm just going to hand this over to Jiraiya-sama then we can go."

Hikari nods when she noticed Kakashi's glance over her. Obito entered the Chief's office and let the two detectives talk.

„Why did you let him come with you?" Kakashi asks curious.

„He seemed like he wanted to come so I left him" the girl responded looking stright in front of her not even bothering to look at the white haired man.

„So...are we going?" Obito came out of the room and stood right next to Hikari willing to go to the crime scene.

„Yeah, let's go" she says finally looking at Kakashi who got even more anxious about this than before.

Seeing the fire from Hikari's eyes, the fire of desire for answers and complicated puzzles to solve. In that moment Kakashi knew that nothing can stop her now, not until she gets the answers she is looking for.


End file.
